Jerzy Sandek
'''Jerzy Sandek is a major supporting character first introduced in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse series. A Lieutenant of the UN 3rd Force, the Polish-born Jerzy, formerly a Major of the Soviet Army, is curt, cold, and professional when it comes to managing ''Idol'' Test Flight, and is in charge of overseeing the Soviet Union's contribution to Project PROMINENCE. Amongst the Soviet personnel who work closely, with him, however, he is also known as the in-charge of the Polnoye Zatmeniye Plan. A cold and cunning man, there is very little he will not do in order to achieve his plans. Total Eclipse Much of Jerzy Sandek's early life is unknown, with the earliest known records of his military service placing him as an MiG-29 pilot who participated in the quelling of an insurgency in the Soviet-administrated region of Western Alaska, in a city near Norton Bay, on the 10th of November, 1998. Having trained in both TSF and special forces infantry combat, then-2nd Lieutenant Jerzy led led a force of MiG-29s with the callsign of Lisitsa-1, in support of Soviet special forces infantry against local terrorists.MLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 4, pg. 92, TSFIA #29: Proof of Surface Pilot. Later, he was assigned to the UN 3rd Force, as a Lieutenant in charge of Idol Test Flight. His main role was the fulfillment of the Polnoye Zatmeniye Plan, and to that end he was assigned the Scarlet Twins, 2nd Lieutenants Inia Sestina and Cryska Barchenowa, to bring his project to fruition. In August 2001, Jerzy Sandek also served as a liaising officer for both the test flights of Project PROMINENCE and Soviet forces, during the former's deployment to the Kamchatka peninsula for live-fire exercises. The actions of the Soviets in allowing a routine BETA incursion to become a major threat to all those involved in the exercises, abandoning the ц-04 Frontline Supply Base, as well as the decision to send in bombers, and the decision to later martyr the entirety of [[211 Batalon Zhar|211 Batalon Zhar]], could be said to be attributed to him in part or whole. Upon return to Yukon Base, Jerzy continued to advance his plans, part of which involved ''Idol'' Test Flight, and the Scarlet Twins in particular, to dominate all opposition. Before that could happen, however, Jerzy's plans were interrupted by the Refugee Liberation Front in the Yukon Base Incident. Managing to escape their intial purge, he linked up with Cryska Barchenowa and other personnel gathered under ''Argos'' Test Flight, successfully met up with Inia Sestina, and with the help of Soviet special forces, broke through the lock-down the RLF had imposed upon the UN base. Throughout the counterattack, Jerzy successfully managed to get the overall force commander, Lieutenant Takamura Yui , to follow his plans, going as far as to outright accuse the US govenrment of pre-planning the entire event in order to further its political goals. With the RLF thrown into disarray, Jerzy then split from the group and led the Scarlet Twins against the BETA and RLF forces throughout Yukon Base, and in order to prevent the BETA from activating Red Shift, allowed Cryska and Inia to fully utilize their Prafka mode. The twins went berserk, and proceeded to attack all targets on the field, including Jerzy. Surviving the Scarlet Twins, Jerzy eventually met up with 2nd Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges, who had by that time engaged in combat with the Scarlet Twins. Having noticed the unusual relationship between the two espers and Yuuya since the start of Blue Flag, he managed to trick Yuuya into believing that the twins were suffering from combat hypnosis induced with an American-based system, and had him attempt to stop Cryska and Inia, banking on the possibility of the Scarlet Twins mentally breaking at the knowledge of having to kill their love interest. While Yuuya survived the Scarlet Twins, and successfully returned their mental state to normal, Jerzy considered it a victory of sorts. He is last seen overseeing Inia's treatment. Later, upon his return to the Soviet forces during Operation Ouka, Jerzy Sandek was given the rank of Captain. Trivia *His scheming nature has earned him the fan-given nickname of The Hammer and Sickle Man with a Plan. *TSFIA #30 revealed that Sandek holds the rank of Major in the Soviet Army, and is implied to have trained a fair number of pilots. *In the anime, Jerzy's offhand comment about not having to have Takamura Yui shot to advance the Scarlet Twins' relationship with Yuuya Bridges is a reference to Yui being involved in an assasination attempt after the Yukon Base Incident in the VN and novelized editions of Total Eclipse, and can be taken as that Jerzy was the mastermind behind said attempt. *Like Sagiri Naoya and Alfred Walken, Jerzy Sandek is more commonly referred to by the fanbase as "Sandek" rather than "Jerzy", possibly due to most of the characters of Total Eclipse calling him by the formal term of "Lieutenant Sandek" in most of his appearances. Gallery Sandek.jpg|Sandek overseeing the Kamchatka exercises. VLCpic-Tight Soviet Pilot.jpg|Sandek in a Fortified Suit, piloting a TSF during the Yukon Base Incident. Jerzysandek.jpg|Original art of Jerzy Sandek used for the novelization. jerzy_sandek_char1.png|Anime art of Jerzy Sandek. jerzy_sandek_char2.png Red star producer-san.png References Category:Characters Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA Category:Characters (Total Eclipse)